Green Arrow
by hwolf
Summary: Après sa mort dans la crise des Terres Infinies, Oliver Queen a une deuxième chance de vivre, à compter de la nuit de son retour à Starling City en 2012.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge Arrow : Oliver Queen,. Kara Danvers,. Thea Queen., ... / Oliver devient Le Paragon du courage + Oliver optien des pouvoir

voyage dans le temps / l'identité secrète d'Oliver n'est pas rendu publique / Oliver devient l'homme le plus riche du monde / fusion de terre 1 et terre 38

Après sa mort dans la crise des Terres Infinies, Oliver Queen a une deuxième chance de vivre, à compter de la nuit de son retour à Starling City en 2012.

Oliver créer une nouvelle société appelée "Verdant Industries" qui reprenait progressivement de nombreuses autres entreprises de la ville comme Hunt International, Patel Industries et quelques autres.

La plupart de ces entreprises ont fait faillite après l'attaque de "Green Arrow", le justicier de Starling City, les rendant vulnérables à la prise de contrôle.

Oliver va aussi acheter Stagg Industries aprés la mort de Simon Stagg qui se fait tuer par Harrison Wells (en réalité Eobard Thawne),

plus-tard Verdant Industries et Queen Consolidated devient Queen Incorporated / Walter reste le co-président de la société et Oliver lui révéle être Green arrow

...

mission 1

Plutôt que d'intimider Hunt et de le forcer à lui rendre l'argent lui-même, Oliver a décidé qu'il devait adopter une approche différente.

C'est pourquoi, lors de sa première mission en tant que Green Arrow, il a fait son entrée dans Hunt Multinational en pleine nuit et,

utilise une flèche astuce pour pirater la base de données de Hunt et la cloner pour un lecteur sans faire croire qu'il avait fait quoi que ce soit.

Une fois le transfert terminé, Oliver retourna dans son repaire pour commencer le déchiffrement. Et ce n'était que la première étape. Avant, il avait seulement volé Hunt et, bien

que l'argent lui ait été restitué, il avait quand même permis à Hunt de rester libre.

Cependant, en acquérant des preuves directement dans la base de données de Hunt, détaillant ses crimes, et les faire parvenir à Laurel, elle

va faire condamner Hunt pour toutes les accusations. De cette façon, il veillerait à ce que justice soit véritablement rendue.

mission 2 : sauver peter Declan

Oliver sous l'identité d'arrow annonce a Malcolm que sa femme à été tué par Daniel Brickwell, que c'été un contrat pour mieux détruire les Glades et que s'il détruit les glades alors il aura aider les meurtrier de sa femme.

Oliver va enregistré Malcolm tué Daniel Brickwell et il va donner anonymement les preuve a l'inspecteur lance. une fois en prison il et transférer à Argus pour la Task Force X

Oliver va racheter tout les action de Queen Consolidated et avec se de sa famille, la société redevient une entreprise familliale à 100% (51% pour Oliver et 49% a Thea)

Oliver fait construire dans les Glades : trois usine de recyclage, un Park et il finances l'équipement d'un hôpital et d'un poste de police

à chaque Noel, Oliver offre 100 000 jouet à des enfants défavoriser

la Team Arrow va s'occupé de 4 criminelle de la liste par semaine en evitons les meurtre, oliver va retrouver le pompier bléssé et le faire soigné physiquement et mentalement

Oliver sous l'identité d'arrow annonce par téléphone à Quentin lance ou se trouve l'usine de fabrication du vertigo et le Comte.

Esrin Fortuna entraine Oliver à la magie / Oliver passe du temps avec Thea pour empéché ses mauvaise habitude / Oliver reste a l'écart de William et de sa mére

aprés l'accident, Oliver achéte tout les S.T.A.R. Labs sauf le laboratoire principal qui est situé à Central City.

Oliver fait construire des Bases secréte dans d'autre ville pour la ligue des justicier / Oliver entraine aussi Thea (terre 2) et Robert Q (terre 2)

Oliver va créer une entreprise d'exploitations minière spatial / Oliver devient maire de Star City (saion 4) et devient sénateur ou gouverneur (début saison 7)

c'est Oliver devenue le Maire qui change Starling city en Star city et en temps que Gouverneur ou sénateur il defend la cause des méta-humains et des extraterrestre

aprés le départ Bruce Wayne de Gotham en 2015, Oliver envoie Roy Harper vivre a Gotham et combatre les criminels, Roy va créer son équipe.

Oliver passe ses été à Gotham pour aider à combattre les criminels, acheté des société et construire des usine Biodegradable

Oliver annonce à la ligue des assassins et à A.R.G.U.S l'existence du groupe Le Neuvième Cercle ainsi q'au journaliste qui travaille pour Queen worldwide média.

Oliver va passer des années à rassembler tout les morceau d'étoile naine et du Nth Metal, pour créer des armes et des costumes puissants qui sont extrêmement légers capable de tuer l'anti-Monitor

Sara Lance s'engage dans la police et sera basé dans les Glades, elle va aider Oliver à arrété les criminelle et elle devient rapidement inspecteur de police

Thea Queen va à l'université de Star-city et elle aura 3 diplome : 1 diplome de géstion d'entreprise, 1 diplome d'ingénieur et 1 diplome d'économie.

Thea sera entrainé par Oliver, Sara et Nyssa /

Oliver va aider Helena à devenir propriétaire de la société de son père (Bertinelli Construction). pour aider à reconstruire la ville et l'améliorer

Helena Bertinelli engage dans sont entreprise de construction d'anciens prisonier qui non rien fait de grave pour leur donner une seconde chance

Sara Lance fera partie des Legende temporairement pour combattre Savage et Malus

Nyssa ouvre un centre d'auto-défense pour femme dans les Glades / Talia al Ghul allié d'Oliver. elle ne va pas entrainer adrian chase

Caitlin Snow sera la dirigente de Queen pharmaceutique un centre de recherche médicale : située à Central City

Felicity Smoak : Oliver l'engage comme vice-présidente de Queen incorporated

Kara Danvers :

...

Oliver commencé par s'adresser à Walter Steele pour lui faire une proposition commerciale. Ils créeraient une nouvelle société et l'appelleraient Queen Incorporated, ce qui en ferait la

société la plus verte et la plus respectueuse de l'environnement au monde. Ce serait leur créneau, mais ils auraient également leur siège dans les Glades, où ils construiraient

deux usines respectueuses de l'environnement, spécialisées dans la fabrication respectueuse de l'environnement la plus avancée. La base de leur société serait Star labs

à vendre maintenant que Harrison Wells avait disparu, bien qu'Oliver sache vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé, sous le nom de Reverse Flash

Queen Incorporated porteraient leur attention sur l'énergie verte, la fabrication verte et toute autre activité qu'ils pourraient penser être verte.

Afin de s'assurer que Star Labs reste à la pointe de la technologie, Oliver a engagé Curtis pour devenir le directeur de Star Labs.

Oliver et Quentin vont arrété la corruption au sein du département de police de Star City .

Oliver prend ses fonctions à Queen Consolidated 1 an aprés son retour ! Lui permettant d'essayer d'être un meilleur «père de famille»

toute les propriété acheter par Oliver lui appartient à 100% est non a la société, et restera dans la famille Queen

Oliver Queen a annoncé de nouvelles bourses pour tout les étudiants prometteurs des écoles urbaines de Star city, dans Evelyn Sharp.

Quand Sara Lance commence à faire marche arrière après son premier échec dans sa tentative de suivre le chemin d'Oliver loin des ténèbres et d'être un meurtrier, Oliver lui donnent à réfléchir.

Nyssa va déserté la Ligue, elle a volé le virus Alpha-Omega et le donne à Oliver / aprés la mort de ces parents Nora Darhk et adopté par Oliver

Oliver aide Thea à se préparer à son examen de conduite / Oliver finances la construction d'une super prison dans Gotham /

la Société Queen et spécialiser dont la biotechnologie, biocarburant et recyclage / Novu a la capacité d'accorder des pouvoirs à tous ceux qu'il souhaite, quel pouvoir donner à Oliver ?

Bear fut arrêté et interrogé par Oliver Queen, John Diggle et Emiko Adachi. Il révèle ensuite son implication dans la tentative de meurtre de Kazumi Adachi et le fait que Dante était celui qui l'a payé.

pendant 1 an Emiko va rassemblé tous les info sur le Neuvième Cercle et les donnez a Oliver pour les faire tomber, Oliver transmet les info a A.R.G.U.S mais récupére tout leur argents (50% pour Oliver et 50% pour Emiko)

Oliver fait construire dans les Glades : la Tour Queen

Véritable centre de technologie Hi-Tech, la Tour est construite avec des matériaux qui la rendent presque indestructible :

chaque mur est de béton armé et le tout a été solidifié avec du métal Nth (le métal le plus solide de la planète). Les vitres sont très résistantes et il est difficile de les briser

Les Justicier occupent surtout les derniers étages de la Tower. On y trouve :

\- Une salle de conférence avec une vue spectaculaire sur la ville. La salle peut générer des hologrammes en trois dimensions et plusieurs images, affichages et vidéos géants.

\- Les appartements de certains membres de l'équipe.

\- plusieurs laboratoires ainsi que de nombreuses zones ultra-sophistiquées permettant à l'équipe de mener à bien leurs opérations, centres médicaux, une armurerie, gymnases d'entrainement et d'un hangar ainsi qu'une aire de décollage

Enfin, n'oublions pas de mentionner la présence de plusieurs lieux traditionnels tels qu'une cuisine, une salle à manger et un salon: même les plus grands héros ont parfois besoin de se décontracter.

...

Oliver va utilisé un dispositif que Felicity à fabriqué à son poignet pour copier tous les fichiers du Quadrant, récupéré tout leur argents pour aider la Ligue des Justiciers, etc

est il va donner les information à A.R.G.U.S et au FBI qui les fait tous arrété avec tout les organisation criminels qui sont relié au Quadrant

Oliver inflitre Cadmus et leur vole toute leur Kryptonite et

Oliver et sa société sont ceux qui fournie le DEO ont armes paralizant et en technologie pour combattre les extraterreste

chaque années le maire Oliver Queen organise a Star city un Festival de musique + Festival de cinéma à un mois d'intervalle et durée une semaine chacun

le maire Oliver Queen fait une conférence de presse pour annoncer officiellement la formation de l'Unité anti-criminalité dirigé par Sara lance ou Dinah Drake

...

Oliver fait construire des Bases secréte pour la ligue des justicier dans les ville :

. Star City : sous-sol du bureau de campagne du maire d'Oliver Queen's, au sous-sol du Verdant, au niveau souterrain secret de Queen Consolidated et au sous-sol du Manoir Queen

. Central City, Gotham City, Hub City, Coast City, Havenrock, Moscou, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Chicago, Paris, Londre, Rome, Berlin, Corto Maltese et Markovia

. Starling City (Terre-2) : Thea Queen 2 / Red Arrow, Robert Queen/Green Arrow, Laurel lance/Black Siren

. National City : Kara/Supergirl

. Terre x : la réssistance

Fondateur de la ligue des justicier : Oliver Queen / Green Arrow

Membre de la ligue :

Team Arrow

. Oliver Queen / Green Arrow

. Felicity Smoak / OverWatch

. John Diggle / Spartan - s'occupe de la formation des recrue, soutiens en cas de besoin, doublure de green arrow, etc

. Thea Queen / Speedy

. Sara Lance / White Canary

. laurel lance / Black Canary - avocate (saison 1) devient adjoint du procureur (saison 2, 3 et 4) et (début saison 5) procureur

. Helena Bertinelli / The Huntress

. Evelyn Sharp / Artémis

Team Flash

. Barry Allen / Flash

. Cisco Ramon / Vibe

. Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost

.

Team Supergirl

. Kara Danvers / Supergirl

. Alex Danvers

. James Olsen / Guardians

.

Allies

. Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl - Carter Hall/Hawkman

. Tatsu Yamashiro / Katana

. Roy H / Arsenal

. la ligue des assassins :

. A.R.G.U.S :

. D.E.O :

Oliver achéte les entreprise

. Verdant (construit, pas acheté)

. Merlyn Global Group

. Wolfman Biologics

. Woodrue : une entreprise de croissance de plantes.

. les deux principaux journaux de Star City : le Starling City Star et le Starling City Sentinel, Oliver les fait fusionner pour devenir Queen Worldwide Medias

(Queen Worldwide Medias est un réseau d'information sur différents supports (numérique, télévision, radio, magazine et Journaux).

. Channel 52 est une station de télévision diffusant à Star City et à Central City

. Starling Port + Le Starling City Docks située à Star City.

. Stellmoor International

. BTHK Biotech : une société de biotechnologie située à Hong Kong

. Wayne Enterprises - Elliot Estates - Gotham City Networking, Inc -

. etc

Propriété d'Oliver Queen

. Manoir Queen : propriété de la famille Queen

. Le loft Thea Queen's : un loft appartenant à l'origine à Thea Queen, il et acheter par Oliver Queen

. Le manoir d'Eobard Thawne : le manoir dans lequel Eobard Thawne vit à Central City, aprés sa mort il et acheté par Oliver

. Stonehaven l'ancienne maison de la famille Darhk

. l'ile de Lian Yu: plantation de plantes médicinale trouvée sur l'île pour faire des Médicament et antidote + bases d'entrainement + prison souterraine ultra sécurisé

. Tour Wayne

. etc

Oliver 6 femme

Sara Lance / White Canary :

Thea Queen / Speedy : Oliver entraine Thea a combattre et plus si afinité

Nyssa :

Felicity Smoak :

Caitlyn Snow / Killer Frost :

Kara Danvers / Supergirl :

Retour de l'île

1 Malcolm et criminels de la liste (132) : (pas de tremblement de terre)

2 Isabel Rochev, Slade W, soldats de Brother Blood + Grant W : (pas de supersoldats)

3 assènent Ra sans détruire la ville + Tobias Church + Joe W

4 H.I.V.E : (pas destruction d' Havenrock )

5 Adrian Chase, Ricardo Diaz, Les dominateurs

6 Le Quadrant + tout les organisation criminelle relié au Quadrant, terre x

7 Le Neuvième Cercle, Longbow Hunters, Anti-Monitor

8 l'invasion!, The Alien Alliance : Bataille dans l'espace

The Alien Alliance

Dominators : le moteur de l'Alliance et de l' invasion! de la Terre et par conséquent les dirigeants de facto du groupe.

Khunds : une race brutale de guerriers humanoïdes

Thanagarians :le peuple de Hawkman , vivant maintenant sous un état policier fasciste.

Gil'Dishpan : Une race aquatique de conquérants qui vivent dans des obus cybernétiques en vol stationnaire, armés et blindés.

Durlans : une race de métamorphes de la planète Durla .

Daxamites : les humanoïdes apparemment doux qui acquièrent des capacités de type kryptonien sous un soleil jaune, mais sont vulnérables lorsqu'ils sont exposés au plomb.

Psions : Une race reptilienne de scientifiques amoraux, le résultat d'anciennes expériences en génie génétique par des êtres qui deviendraient un jour les Gardiens de l'Univers .

Warlords of Okaara : une race de maîtres de la planète Okaara

Citadelians : la race de clones torsadés qui comprenait les armées du système Vega.

Oliver vol un vaisseaux spatial à chaque races de The Alien Alliance : Khunds, Thanagarians, Gil'Dishpan, Durlans, Daxamites, Psions, Warlords of Okaara, Citadelians

\+ le vaisseau mère des Dominators déja récupérer par Oliver, il va combinée les données de chaque ordinateur de bord pour sa propre base de données.

...

Object récupéré par Oliver - super costume Green arrow a l'interieur d'un anneaux

Un extrapolateur interdimensionnel : possédé par Oliver

L' idole de Khushu est un objet mystique rare : détruit par Oliver et jette les restes a differents endroit

Le bâton d'Horus est une relique égyptienne mystique : il va le préter a Carter et Kendra pour tuer Vandal Savage

une paire de Gants fait en Nième métal de Thanagar par Cisco cela permet à Oliver d'utiliser Le bâton d'Horus

Earth Totem offert à Oliver par le peuple de Zambesi, pour leur avoir rendue les autre totem

le vaisseau mère des Dominators sera récupérer par Oliver

Le Waverider de Earth-X : renommé Star Rider, il utilise cette tecnologie pour amélioré la technologie spatial de sont entreprise

Cristal contenant La forteresse de la solitude de Earth-X :

un portail de transmutation qui relie la Terre à Maaldoria :

A.T.H.E.N.A : une intelligence artificielle interactive, un clone de "Gideon" sera téléchargé sur la montre d'Oliver

Modifier le Mirakuru + Velocité 9 = super serum-hybride / Le Lotus est un élixir secret

plante Vitura ou Mort rouge : utiliser sur les prisonniers pour leur faire avouez tout leur crime

Oliver devrait possédé sont puit de lazare dans le sous-sol de sa maison et détruire les autre puits

Équipement de Longbow Hunters : Bouclier de Bear,

Costume silencieux: Honor porte un costume comme son alter ego méchant, Silencer.

Insonorisation: Honor dispose d'un appareil capable de manipuler les ondes sonores et de faire taire tout ce qui l'entoure

Mort :

1 Daniel Brickwell tué par Malcolm Merlyn

2 Isabel Rochev

3 Ra's al Ghul

4 Damien Darhk

5 Adrian Chase, Ricardo Diaz, Dominateurs

6 Longbow Hunters, Oliver et Kara (terre x)

7 Le Neuvième Cercle, Anti-Monitor + Monitor (juste avant de mourir, Mar Novu transforme Oliver ont Kryptonien)

8 The Alien Alliance

super-prison (Lian yu) destinée à contenir les super-humains et extraterrestre

Floyd lawton, China White, Malcolm M, Slade Wilson (Guéri), Joe W, Grant W, Andy D, Tobias Church, Le Quadrant, lex luthor,

Méta-humain, les grand criminels de Gotham, etc ! ps: les prisoniers méta-humain seront guéri grace à la cure

-Recommendations-

-Smut

-Dominant Oliver dans appariements.

-Oliver est intelligent, rusé et indépendant.

-Puissant mais pas divin.

-Multi Pairing


	2. Chapter 2

Challenge Arrow : Oliver Queen,. Kara Danvers,. Thea Queen., ... / Oliver devient Le Paragon du courage + Oliver optien des pouvoir

voyage dans le temps / l'identité secrète d'Oliver n'est pas rendu publique / Oliver devient l'homme le plus riche du monde / fusion de terre 1 et terre 38

Après sa mort dans la crise des Terres Infinies, Oliver Queen a une deuxième chance de vivre, à compter de la nuit de son retour à Starling City en 2012.

Oliver créer une nouvelle société appelée "Verdant Industries" qui reprenait progressivement de nombreuses autres entreprises de la ville comme Hunt International, Patel Industries et quelques autres.

La plupart de ces entreprises ont fait faillite après l'attaque de "Green Arrow", le justicier de Starling City, les rendant vulnérables à la prise de contrôle.

Oliver va aussi acheter Stagg Industries aprés la mort de Simon Stagg qui se fait tuer par Harrison Wells (en réalité Eobard Thawne),

plus-tard Verdant Industries et Queen Consolidated devient Queen Incorporated / Walter reste le co-président de la société et Oliver lui révéle être Green arrow

...

mission 1

Plutôt que d'intimider Hunt et de le forcer à lui rendre l'argent lui-même, Oliver a décidé qu'il devait adopter une approche différente.

C'est pourquoi, lors de sa première mission en tant que Green Arrow, il a fait son entrée dans Hunt Multinational en pleine nuit et,

utilise une flèche astuce pour pirater la base de données de Hunt et la cloner pour un lecteur sans faire croire qu'il avait fait quoi que ce soit.

Une fois le transfert terminé, Oliver retourna dans son repaire pour commencer le déchiffrement. Et ce n'était que la première étape. Avant, il avait seulement volé Hunt et, bien

que l'argent lui ait été restitué, il avait quand même permis à Hunt de rester libre.

Cependant, en acquérant des preuves directement dans la base de données de Hunt, détaillant ses crimes, et les faire parvenir à Laurel, elle

va faire condamner Hunt pour toutes les accusations. De cette façon, il veillerait à ce que justice soit véritablement rendue.

mission 2 : sauver peter Declan

Oliver sous l'identité d'arrow annonce a Malcolm que sa femme à été tué par Daniel Brickwell, que c'été un contrat pour mieux détruire les Glades et que s'il détruit les glades alors il aura aider les meurtrier de sa femme.

Oliver va enregistré Malcolm tué Daniel Brickwell et il va donner anonymement les preuve a l'inspecteur lance. une fois en prison il et transférer à Argus pour la Task Force X

Oliver va racheter tout les action de Queen Consolidated et avec se de sa famille, la société redevient une entreprise familliale à 100% (51% pour Oliver et 49% a Thea)

Oliver fait construire dans les Glades : trois usine de recyclage, un Park et il finances l'équipement d'un hôpital et d'un poste de police

à chaque Noel, Oliver offre 100 000 jouet à des enfants défavoriser

la Team Arrow va s'occupé de 4 criminelle de la liste par semaine en evitons les meurtre, oliver va retrouver le pompier bléssé et le faire soigné physiquement et mentalement

Oliver sous l'identité d'arrow annonce par téléphone à Quentin lance ou se trouve l'usine de fabrication du vertigo et le Comte.

Esrin Fortuna entraine Oliver à la magie / Oliver passe du temps avec Thea pour empéché ses mauvaise habitude / Oliver reste a l'écart de William et de sa mére

aprés l'accident, Oliver achéte tout les S.T.A.R. Labs sauf le laboratoire principal qui est situé à Central City.

Oliver fait construire des Bases secréte dans d'autre ville pour la ligue des justicier / Oliver entraine aussi Thea (terre 2) et Robert Q (terre 2)

Oliver va créer une entreprise d'exploitations minière spatial / Oliver devient maire de Star City (saion 4) et devient sénateur ou gouverneur (début saison 7)

c'est Oliver devenue le Maire qui change Starling city en Star city et en temps que Gouverneur ou sénateur il defend la cause des méta-humains et des extraterrestre

aprés le départ Bruce Wayne de Gotham en 2015, Oliver envoie Roy Harper vivre a Gotham et combatre les criminels, Roy va créer son équipe.

Oliver passe ses été à Gotham pour aider à combattre les criminels, acheté des société et construire des usine Biodegradable

Oliver annonce à la ligue des assassins et à A.R.G.U.S l'existence du groupe Le Neuvième Cercle ainsi q'au journaliste qui travaille pour Queen worldwide média.

Oliver va passer des années à rassembler tout les morceau d'étoile naine et du Nth Metal, pour créer des armes et des costumes puissants qui sont extrêmement légers capable de tuer l'anti-Monitor

Sara Lance s'engage dans la police et sera basé dans les Glades, elle va aider Oliver à arrété les criminelle et elle devient rapidement inspecteur de police

Thea Queen va à l'université de Star-city et elle aura 3 diplome : 1 diplome de géstion d'entreprise, 1 diplome d'ingénieur et 1 diplome d'économie.

Thea sera entrainé par Oliver, Sara et Nyssa /

Oliver va aider Helena à devenir propriétaire de la société de son père (Bertinelli Construction). pour aider à reconstruire la ville et l'améliorer

Helena Bertinelli engage dans sont entreprise de construction d'anciens prisonier qui non rien fait de grave pour leur donner une seconde chance

Sara Lance fera partie des Legende temporairement pour combattre Savage et Malus

Nyssa ouvre un centre d'auto-défense pour femme dans les Glades / Talia al Ghul allié d'Oliver. elle ne va pas entrainer adrian chase

Caitlin Snow sera la dirigente de Queen pharmaceutique un centre de recherche médicale : située à Central City

Felicity Smoak : Oliver l'engage comme vice-présidente de Queen incorporated

Kara Danvers :

...

Oliver commencé par s'adresser à Walter Steele pour lui faire une proposition commerciale. Ils créeraient une nouvelle société et l'appelleraient Queen Incorporated, ce qui en ferait la

société la plus verte et la plus respectueuse de l'environnement au monde. Ce serait leur créneau, mais ils auraient également leur siège dans les Glades, où ils construiraient

deux usines respectueuses de l'environnement, spécialisées dans la fabrication respectueuse de l'environnement la plus avancée. La base de leur société serait Star labs

à vendre maintenant que Harrison Wells avait disparu, bien qu'Oliver sache vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé, sous le nom de Reverse Flash

Queen Incorporated porteraient leur attention sur l'énergie verte, la fabrication verte et toute autre activité qu'ils pourraient penser être verte.

Afin de s'assurer que Star Labs reste à la pointe de la technologie, Oliver a engagé Curtis pour devenir le directeur de Star Labs.

Oliver et Quentin vont arrété la corruption au sein du département de police de Star City .

Oliver prend ses fonctions à Queen Consolidated 1 an aprés son retour ! Lui permettant d'essayer d'être un meilleur «père de famille»

toute les propriété acheter par Oliver lui appartient à 100% est non a la société, et restera dans la famille Queen

Oliver Queen a annoncé de nouvelles bourses pour tout les étudiants prometteurs des écoles urbaines de Star city, dans Evelyn Sharp.

Quand Sara Lance commence à faire marche arrière après son premier échec dans sa tentative de suivre le chemin d'Oliver loin des ténèbres et d'être un meurtrier, Oliver lui donnent à réfléchir.

Nyssa va déserté la Ligue, elle a volé le virus Alpha-Omega et le donne à Oliver / aprés la mort de ces parents Nora Darhk et adopté par Oliver

Oliver aide Thea à se préparer à son examen de conduite / Oliver finances la construction d'une super prison dans Gotham /

la Société Queen et spécialiser dont la biotechnologie, biocarburant et recyclage / Novu a la capacité d'accorder des pouvoirs à tous ceux qu'il souhaite, quel pouvoir donner à Oliver ?

Bear fut arrêté et interrogé par Oliver Queen, John Diggle et Emiko Adachi. Il révèle ensuite son implication dans la tentative de meurtre de Kazumi Adachi et le fait que Dante était celui qui l'a payé.

pendant 1 an Emiko va rassemblé tous les info sur le Neuvième Cercle et les donnez a Oliver pour les faire tomber, Oliver transmet les info a A.R.G.U.S mais récupére tout leur argents (50% pour Oliver et 50% pour Emiko)

Oliver fait construire dans les Glades : la Tour Queen

Véritable centre de technologie Hi-Tech, la Tour est construite avec des matériaux qui la rendent presque indestructible :

chaque mur est de béton armé et le tout a été solidifié avec du métal Nth (le métal le plus solide de la planète). Les vitres sont très résistantes et il est difficile de les briser

Les Justicier occupent surtout les derniers étages de la Tower. On y trouve :

\- Une salle de conférence avec une vue spectaculaire sur la ville. La salle peut générer des hologrammes en trois dimensions et plusieurs images, affichages et vidéos géants.

\- Les appartements de certains membres de l'équipe.

\- plusieurs laboratoires ainsi que de nombreuses zones ultra-sophistiquées permettant à l'équipe de mener à bien leurs opérations, centres médicaux, une armurerie, gymnases d'entrainement et d'un hangar ainsi qu'une aire de décollage

Enfin, n'oublions pas de mentionner la présence de plusieurs lieux traditionnels tels qu'une cuisine, une salle à manger et un salon: même les plus grands héros ont parfois besoin de se décontracter.

...

Oliver va utilisé un dispositif que Felicity à fabriqué à son poignet pour copier tous les fichiers du Quadrant, récupéré tout leur argents pour aider la Ligue des Justiciers, etc

est il va donner les information à A.R.G.U.S et au FBI qui les fait tous arrété avec tout les organisation criminels qui sont relié au Quadrant

Oliver inflitre Cadmus et leur vole toute leur Kryptonite et

Oliver et sa société sont ceux qui fournie le DEO ont armes paralizant et en technologie pour combattre les extraterreste

chaque années le maire Oliver Queen organise a Star city un Festival de musique + Festival de cinéma à un mois d'intervalle et durée une semaine chacun

le maire Oliver Queen fait une conférence de presse pour annoncer officiellement la formation de l'Unité anti-criminalité dirigé par Sara lance ou Dinah Drake

...

Oliver fait construire des Bases secréte pour la ligue des justicier dans les ville :

. Star City : sous-sol du bureau de campagne du maire d'Oliver Queen's, au sous-sol du Verdant, au niveau souterrain secret de Queen Consolidated et au sous-sol du Manoir Queen

. Central City, Gotham City, Hub City, Coast City, Havenrock, Moscou, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Chicago, Paris, Londre, Rome, Berlin, Corto Maltese et Markovia

. Starling City (Terre-2) : Thea Queen 2 / Red Arrow, Robert Queen/Green Arrow, Laurel lance/Black Siren

. National City : Kara/Supergirl

. Terre x : la réssistance

Fondateur de la ligue des justicier : Oliver Queen / Green Arrow

Membre de la ligue :

Team Arrow

. Oliver Queen / Green Arrow

. Felicity Smoak / OverWatch

. John Diggle / Spartan - s'occupe de la formation des recrue, soutiens en cas de besoin, doublure de green arrow, etc

. Thea Queen / Speedy

. Sara Lance / White Canary

. laurel lance / Black Canary - avocate (saison 1) devient adjoint du procureur (saison 2, 3 et 4) et (début saison 5) procureur

. Helena Bertinelli / The Huntress

. Evelyn Sharp / Artémis

Team Flash

. Barry Allen / Flash

. Cisco Ramon / Vibe

. Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost

.

Team Supergirl

. Kara Danvers / Supergirl

. Alex Danvers

. James Olsen / Guardians

.

Allies

. Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl - Carter Hall/Hawkman

. Tatsu Yamashiro / Katana

. Roy H / Arsenal

. la ligue des assassins :

. A.R.G.U.S :

. D.E.O :

Oliver achéte les entreprise

. Verdant (construit, pas acheté)

. Merlyn Global Group

. Wolfman Biologics

. Woodrue : une entreprise de croissance de plantes.

. les deux principaux journaux de Star City : le Starling City Star et le Starling City Sentinel, Oliver les fait fusionner pour devenir Queen Worldwide Medias

(Queen Worldwide Medias est un réseau d'information sur différents supports (numérique, télévision, radio, magazine et Journaux).

. Channel 52 est une station de télévision diffusant à Star City et à Central City

. Starling Port + Le Starling City Docks située à Star City.

. Stellmoor International

. BTHK Biotech : une société de biotechnologie située à Hong Kong

. Wayne Enterprises - Elliot Estates - Gotham City Networking, Inc -

. etc

Propriété d'Oliver Queen

. Manoir Queen : propriété de la famille Queen

. Le loft Thea Queen's : un loft appartenant à l'origine à Thea Queen, il et acheter par Oliver Queen

. Le manoir d'Eobard Thawne : le manoir dans lequel Eobard Thawne vit à Central City, aprés sa mort il et acheté par Oliver

. Stonehaven l'ancienne maison de la famille Darhk

. l'ile de Lian Yu: plantation de plantes médicinale trouvée sur l'île pour faire des Médicament et antidote + bases d'entrainement + prison souterraine ultra sécurisé

. Tour Wayne

. etc

Oliver 6 femme

Sara Lance / White Canary :

Thea Queen / Speedy : Oliver entraine Thea a combattre et plus si afinité

Nyssa :

Felicity Smoak :

Caitlyn Snow / Killer Frost :

Kara Danvers / Supergirl :

Retour de l'île

1 Malcolm et criminels de la liste (132) : (pas de tremblement de terre)

2 Isabel Rochev, Slade W, soldats de Brother Blood + Grant W : (pas de supersoldats)

3 assènent Ra sans détruire la ville + Tobias Church + Joe W

4 H.I.V.E : (pas destruction d' Havenrock )

5 Adrian Chase, Ricardo Diaz, Les dominateurs

6 Le Quadrant + tout les organisation criminelle relié au Quadrant, terre x

7 Le Neuvième Cercle, Longbow Hunters, Anti-Monitor

8 l'invasion!, The Alien Alliance : Bataille dans l'espace

The Alien Alliance

Dominators : le moteur de l'Alliance et de l' invasion! de la Terre et par conséquent les dirigeants de facto du groupe.

Khunds : une race brutale de guerriers humanoïdes

Thanagarians :le peuple de Hawkman , vivant maintenant sous un état policier fasciste.

Gil'Dishpan : Une race aquatique de conquérants qui vivent dans des obus cybernétiques en vol stationnaire, armés et blindés.

Durlans : une race de métamorphes de la planète Durla .

Daxamites : les humanoïdes apparemment doux qui acquièrent des capacités de type kryptonien sous un soleil jaune, mais sont vulnérables lorsqu'ils sont exposés au plomb.

Psions : Une race reptilienne de scientifiques amoraux, le résultat d'anciennes expériences en génie génétique par des êtres qui deviendraient un jour les Gardiens de l'Univers .

Warlords of Okaara : une race de maîtres de la planète Okaara

Citadelians : la race de clones torsadés qui comprenait les armées du système Vega.

Oliver vol un vaisseaux spatial à chaque races de The Alien Alliance : Khunds, Thanagarians, Gil'Dishpan, Durlans, Daxamites, Psions, Warlords of Okaara, Citadelians

\+ le vaisseau mère des Dominators déja récupérer par Oliver, il va combinée les données de chaque ordinateur de bord pour sa propre base de données.

...

Object récupéré par Oliver - super costume Green arrow a l'interieur d'un anneaux

Un extrapolateur interdimensionnel : possédé par Oliver

L' idole de Khushu est un objet mystique rare : détruit par Oliver et jette les restes a differents endroit

Le bâton d'Horus est une relique égyptienne mystique : il va le préter a Carter et Kendra pour tuer Vandal Savage

une paire de Gants fait en Nième métal de Thanagar par Cisco cela permet à Oliver d'utiliser Le bâton d'Horus

Earth Totem offert à Oliver par le peuple de Zambesi, pour leur avoir rendue les autre totem

le vaisseau mère des Dominators sera récupérer par Oliver

Le Waverider de Earth-X : renommé Star Rider, il utilise cette tecnologie pour amélioré la technologie spatial de sont entreprise

Cristal contenant La forteresse de la solitude de Earth-X :

un portail de transmutation qui relie la Terre à Maaldoria :

A.T.H.E.N.A : une intelligence artificielle interactive, un clone de "Gideon" sera téléchargé sur la montre d'Oliver

Modifier le Mirakuru + Velocité 9 = super serum-hybride / Le Lotus est un élixir secret

plante Vitura ou Mort rouge : utiliser sur les prisonniers pour leur faire avouez tout leur crime

Oliver devrait possédé sont puit de lazare dans le sous-sol de sa maison et détruire les autre puits

Équipement de Longbow Hunters : Bouclier de Bear,

Costume silencieux: Honor porte un costume comme son alter ego méchant, Silencer.

Insonorisation: Honor dispose d'un appareil capable de manipuler les ondes sonores et de faire taire tout ce qui l'entoure

Mort :

1 Daniel Brickwell tué par Malcolm Merlyn

2 Isabel Rochev

3 Ra's al Ghul

4 Damien Darhk

5 Adrian Chase, Ricardo Diaz, Dominateurs

6 Longbow Hunters, Oliver et Kara (terre x)

7 Le Neuvième Cercle, Anti-Monitor + Monitor (juste avant de mourir, Mar Novu transforme Oliver ont Kryptonien)

8 The Alien Alliance

super-prison (Lian yu) destinée à contenir les super-humains et extraterrestre

Floyd lawton, China White, Malcolm M, Slade Wilson (Guéri), Joe W, Grant W, Andy D, Tobias Church, Le Quadrant, lex luthor,

Méta-humain, les grand criminels de Gotham, etc ! ps: les prisoniers méta-humain seront guéri grace à la cure

-Recommendations-

-Smut

-Dominant Oliver dans appariements.

-Oliver est intelligent, rusé et indépendant.

-Puissant mais pas divin.

-Multi Pairing


End file.
